The Ed of War
The Ed of War Ed played too many god of war games and now, due to his over active imagination, he believe he has become the god of war(or the ed of war in his opinon) and now rampages across the culdesac looking for a worthy opponent. ''Characters: *Ed'' Ed, the antagonist of the series. When Ed wanted to play the god of war games, he wasn't aware of the consequences. Since Ed loves monsters, slaying monsters, and mythological heroes the games caused him to prone to over stimulation and believing himself to be the god of war. Ed painted a red spike across his eye meant to be a tattoo, stamped a chicken on his belly, wears chainlinked spatulas, a collender for a shoulder guard, and finally uses his jacket as a tunic. *''Edd'' Double D, the deuteragonist of the series. Double D doesn't really do much but, due his knowledge of Ed's habits and obsessions, he helps Eddy on how to stop Ed throughout his rampage. Double D survey's all of Peach Creek in his own lab that he set up, watching Ed and helping Eddy on how to stop him. But unknown to Eddy , Double D is doing this just so he wouldn't get hurt. *''Eddy'' Eddy, the protagonist of the series. Eddy follows Ed during his goal to find a worthy oppoenet and conquer Peach Creek. Double D states that it was Eddys idea to get Ed the god of war games, but due to his stubborn nature he denies this statement, Eddy, hearing through an earpiece, gets help on how to stop Ed such as setting up blocks, and other things. Also Eddy uses robotic suits made by Double D, and weapons like bats, yo yos, and stink bombs to stop Ed, however, due to Ed's abnormal strength and experiance with monsters, they soon prove usless. *''Kevin'' Kevin becomes one of the victims of Ed's wrath. Fortunatly he wasn't killed, just serouisly injured. Kevin later helps Eddy to stop Ed. *''Nazz'' Nazz has a minor roll in the series. She just watches the destruction Ed causes throughout the culdesac. *''Rolf'' Rolf was the only opponent Ed found worthy but was later defeated in the end, Ed entered Rolf's farm and setting the chickens free telling them to join on his conquest. Rolf didn't take it too kindly and challenged Ed to a duel. Ed got the upperhand and defeated Rolf, but chose to spare him and continued on; along with his chicken followers. Rolf joins Eddy later on. *''Sarah'' Ed, having some semblence of control, was trying not to hurt his sister, despite the fact he keeps on getting pummled by her. Ed got fed up and merely tied her to a tree. *''Jimmy'' Ed didn't even bother to fight Jimmy, stating that the Ed of War has no time for weak and pathertic mortals who condition and do tea time. *''Jonny'' Jonny, in his Captain Melonhead persona, tried to stop Ed, but he too failed. Jonny later joins Eddy, Kevin, and Rolf to stop him. *''The Kankers'' The Kankers don't appear. ''Triva'' *''The character designs are based off Anastasia Stephan's EEnE HighSchool.'' *''The art belongs to DaemonTheDemon.'' *''A sequel is in the works.'' *''The art can be located at universal124's profile on deviantart.'' *''An animation for this story is being developed by the artist.'' *''This the first time Edd becomes deuteragonist instead of a protangist.'' *''This is the first time Ed becomes an antagonist.''